Expressed joint panelized facade systems, having a pattern of discrete panels with feature joints formed therebetween, have been extensively used in commercial building applications. Fibre cement has been favoured as one of the preferred panel materials, as it is relatively durable, inexpensive, and allows a variety of finishes to be applied directly to the board either on-site or through pre-finishers.
Up until recently, all expressed joint fibre cement facade panel systems were specifically designed for the commercial market and usually comprised large sized high density panels that are installed on specially designed complex metal support framing structures. These framing systems comprise numerous components including joining battens, intermediate battens, sealing strips, corner brackets, window and door opening fixtures and the like.
Recent architectural trends have moved towards creating a similar expressed joint panelized cladding finish for residential properties. However, the majority of existing commercial systems have a structural design, in relation to both the panel and the supporting framing system, which is excessive for residential construction. This makes them generally cost prohibitive, or at least uncompetitive, when compared to other residential wall building and finishing techniques. Furthermore, the need to specify, use and source a wide variety of different fixing and sealing elements in each installation, makes the commercial systems unattractive to builders working in the residential market.
While there has been some recent attempt to provide alternative systems specifically configured for the residential market, these have generally comprised simply a lighter weight version of existing commercial systems, using thinner facade panels and similar but lighter weight metal support framing components made from a thinner gauge steel. Sealing strips and various specialty components for corners and windows and door openings are still required. As such, the component cost of these new residential facade systems may still be relatively expensive and most importantly are still fairly complex and thereby costly and time consuming to install.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an expressed joint panellised cladding system, an expressed joint clad wall and method of construction of an expressed joint clad wall that is particularly suited to the residential building market and which overcomes or ameliorates one or more of the above-discussed disadvantages of the prior art or which offers at least a useful alternative thereto.